Breaking Oaths
by musiclegend01
Summary: Jon Snow is taken by surprise, when an injured woman arrives at Castle Black in need of protection from the Wildlings. As Jon Snow gets to know her, he realizes there's more to her than meets the eye.
1. Seeking Refuge

It was barely dawn. The brisk winter air and the sound of screams woke me. My eyes widened knowing whatever the screams were it meant danger. I ran to my window and looked out. My eyes witnessed our village getting slaughtered. "Wildlings." I said in a state of shock. I looked back at my door, as I heard loud knocking.

"Lady Elena!" One of the guards yelled. "Open up!" I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows that were put away in the chest at the end of my bed and hastily unlocked the door. My heart was pounding. I knew what Wildlings invading meant. My father had me prepared for this. He told me one day they would come for me and today was that day.

I wasn't an ordinary girl. I had abilities that made me a target. A group of Wildling's new about my abilities and they were willing to do whatever to get their hands on me. They nearly destroyed half our village trying to find me. The guards had their swords out as I took out my bow, ready to fight if need be.

They led me to the stables they both had become good friends of mine. Tears ran down my face as I knew this would probably be the last time I saw them. The one named Stefan grabbed me and looked at me seriously. "You need to listen and listen well. Your father's demanding you ride to Castle Black. The Lord Commander can protect you there." Stefan helped me get on my horse, giving me the reigns.

"You need to run, Lady Elena. Run as fast as you can. Don't stop until you reach Castle Black." I nodded my head in response, the tears staining my cheeks. I looked passed him and heard footsteps. Stefan hit my horse to get him to move. "Go, go now!" He yelled and I kicked my horse to get him out of the stables and get him past the gates.

As my horse rode out of our village, suddenly I felt a sharp pain, an intense pain that caused me to scream as my horse rode on into the wintery wilderness. I had been pierced by an arrow through my shoulder blade. I held on tighter to my horse in fear I'd fall. I felt the blood pouring down my back, soaking my gown and I began to feel light headed. Castle Black was only a few miles and we were close, but I wasn't sure I would even make it. I could feel myself slipping as the minutes went by.

I saw the wall out in the distance and it gave me hope. It wasn't too late I could still make it. I was incredibly weak, and the gates that I approached began to blur. They opened quickly though. Maybe the guards could sense it was urgent.

As my horse trotted inside, I couldn't hold on any longer. My body slid off the horse and I fell face first into the snow. I could hear the crunching of snow grow louder and louder, and saw black boots in front of me. I weakly grabbed the man's fur coat, not able to see his face. "Help me." Was all I could manage to beg.

The stranger picked me up in his arms, careful to avoid the arrow that was still very much intact. "Send me the maester!" He demanded. I must've blacked out shortly after that because when I woke up, I was covered in heavy furs, laying in bed. I sat up and winced loudly in pain, forgetting I was wounded. "You should lay still, conserve your strength." The man said,while sitting in the chair next to my bedside. His voice was soft and gentle.

"Where am I?" I whispered, everything still a blur to me.

"You're at Castle Black." He said. "You were gravely injured when you arrived here. Can you tell me what happened?" He raised his brow.

"Wildlings… They attacked our village. My father told me to come here. He said the Lord Commander could protect me." He looked over at me surprised now and I knew immediately who I was talking to. "You're him?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, I am. The names Jon. May I ask your name?" He asked politely in return.

" Elena Snow." I whispered, shutting my eyes tight as it hurt to talk.

"You should rest now, Elena. We can talk more when you're able." He admitted, looking at me concerned.

"No, I'm alright." I shook my head as I looked down at my bandaged shoulder. "It's probably just a flesh wound." I admitted, trying to sound tough, but secretly I was screaming in pain on the inside.

"That arrow was inches away from piercing your heart. Not like any flesh wound I've ever witnessed before. You are incredibly lucky, you know." He looked into my eyes, and my face involuntarily began to blush.

"Yes, I guess I am… I owe you my life. I probably would have died had you not been there." He shook his head at me in response.

"You owe me nothing. Please get some rest. I won't go anywhere until your well again. You're safe here, Elena." There was no point in arguing with him. He seemed determined to help me get well, plus I was already incredibly exhausted. It was probably for the best. I nodded and lay back down slowly and carefully. My eyes closed. His face was the last thing I saw before darkness overwhelmed me.


	2. Keeping Her Safe

Jon Snow's POV

I watched over Elena as she began to finally rest. I sighed a little not sure what to do with her. There was no easy way for her to stay here and for her to be truly safe, especially since she was left defenseless, wounded and incredibly weak. I knew what the Night's Watch were capable of. Many of them are here because they're rapists and murderers. If I let something like that happen to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Too much has already happened to her that she didn't deserve, but if I sent her away where would she go? Her home was probably destroyed by now and her family along with it if the Wildlings had taken it over.

I heard a knock at my door and got up quickly to answer, so the noise wouldn't wake the injured girl up. I was hoping it was Sam. Sam was always there giving advice if I needed it. He was a good friend and a loyal one at that. When I opened the door I saw Tarly, with a look of concern on his face. I moved aside so he could come in and I closed the door behind me. "How is she?" Sam raised his brow curiously.

"She's been in and out all morning, but she's doing surprisingly well given the circumstances." I looked back over at her.

"The brother's have been talking. They're not exactly happy she's here. Thorne was bitching about it since she arrived." Sam admitted and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do, Sam? Toss her outside the wall and let her fend for herself? She can barely move. We'd be leaving her out there to die and that's not right." I grew frustrated with what my brother's thought of me. They already didn't like me because they thought I was on the Wildling's side, but I wasn't. I just didn't want to see innocent people die and especially not by the hands of a white walker.

We were already outnumbered by the white walkers. If they got a hold of the remaining Wildling's, we'd be fucked and deep down everyone knew that. "You know I've always stood by you in what you've decided to. You saved this girl's life, Jon. You're doing the right thing." He assured me, but somehow it didn't make me feel better.

"What if one of the brothers got ahold of her. I can't keep my eye on her all the time. I have work to do as the Lord Commander… You know what almost happened to Gilly. If it hadn't of been for Ghost, she could have been raped." I sighed somewhat stressed out and Sam looked down a little pained, remembering what happened.

"I have a lot on my hands here and I feel like no matter what decision I make, I'm still going to be hated by my brothers." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "So fuck it. Elena will stay here until she's well again, however long that might take. The maester's not entirely sure." Sam nodded in agreement.

"If you need anything you know where to find me." Sam said quietly and let himself out of my room.

Hours had gone by and Elena's eyes began to open slowly. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face, she looked a little too warm to be comfortable. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright." She whispered rather groggily. "I'm a little hungry." She admitted, looking over at me and I nodded in response, getting up.

" Lunch is over, so I'll have to go ask the kitchen and see what we can find you to eat." I said and she shook her head.

"Wait, will you stay here with me just a little while longer?" She asked weakly, tears started to form in her eyes, and I felt sorry for her.

"Yes, of course." I said as I sat back down next to her bedside.

"My family… all of them are dead aren't they?" She looked into my eyes, her quiet tears, began to turn into sobs. I didn't know how to answer her and not make things worse. I've seen what the Wildling's were like first hand, and I knew there was a good chance that her people had either become their dinner or were tortured, or both, but she didn't need to know that. Deep down I think she already knew.

"Maybe some of them escaped, like you did." Giving her false hope might not have been the best way to go, but if it helped her heal, then I didn't see the harm in it.

"I wish I could believe that, but I think we both know the truth." She closed her eyes, wincing in pain.

"I can go get the maester to give you some milk of the poppy. It'll help take some of the pain away." I admitted, while not really enjoying seeing her pain. I wanted to help her in away I could, but there's was only so much I could do for her.

"No, I'm alright." This girl was incredibly stubborn, but I couldn't deny I was rather impressed with her pain tolerance. Most men would give up by now and take the offer to numb the pain, but she wouldn't cave.

"Are you comfortable with the furs? I can get you more if need be." She looked at me like I was insane.

"Less would be nice." She lifted up some of the massive piles of fur that lay over her to show me she was good as far as warmth was concerned. I got up and pulled one of the furs off her bed, draping it around the back of my chair.

"Better?" I asked curiously.

"Not exactly. I still feel bloody hot." She groaned quietly. This came as a surprise to me because it was mostly cold in my room, even with a fire going.

I leaned over with my hand to feel her forehead and her skin was hot to the touch. I don't think the furs were the problem. I think her wound was beginning to fester. "I'm going to get the maester to check on your shoulder." I admitted as I wiped some of her sweat off with the cloth next to her bed. She nodded softly, I think she was too weak to talk anymore.


	3. Bastard and Protector

The maester had been tending to Elena's wounds. Her fever had gotten worse over the past couple of hours. I could tell she was suffering, but the fever would help fight off whatever it was that was making her ill. There was still hope for her. From what I could tell she was a fighter.

I waited outside, giving them the privacy they needed. It felt like it was taking an eternity to know how she was, if she would be alright. I don't know why I was so inclined to know. Deep down I was worried and it confused me. I had only met her a day ago. She was still practically a stranger I knew nothing about.

I tried to shrug off my worry and wait patiently, until the maester exited the room. When he came out, I quickly walked over to him. "How is she?" I asked.

"It was as you said, her wounds were starting to fester, which would explain the fever… all we can do is wait it out. I've seen many like her who've made it through." He reassured me and I nodded my head, walking inside, to sit down next to her.

Her body was glistening in sweat, and she was awake now. I had questions I still needed answered, but now probably wasn't the best time to ask. She seemed a little out of it and there was no guarantee that she was in the right state of mind.

Her eyes gazed over at me, while she lay in bed. Tears began to well in the corners of her dark brown hues. My eyes broke contact with hers. I looked down, a little uncomfortable to see her cry. "My entire family's dead because of me." Elena whispered as she then looked up at the ceiling. Her words intrigued my interests now.

"The Wildlings attacking your home was not your fault." I told Elena, wondering if what I said meant anything to her at all.

"No, you don't understand." She whimpered. "They were after me. They came here because of me."

"What do the Wildlings want with you, Elena?" Her words were slightly confusing. Perhaps the fever was getting to her. She wouldn't answer me when I asked. Her eyes, began to focus back on me.

"Elena, what do they want with you?" I whispered, wiping the sweat off her forehead with my thumb.

"They knew what I could do… they knew about me." She whispered several times over. "No one was supposed to know." She said. "You're the only one that can help me…. and I'm the only one that can help you." She grabbed my arm rather tightly, as she groaned in pain.

"You won't be of much use to anybody if you keep pushing yourself. You need to rest." I admitted as I gently laid my fingers over hers.

"I can't rest anymore, Lord Commander." Her eyes focused on mine, her breathing becoming steady again.

"Fair, enough." I shrugged, figuring that if she was going to be stubborn, I could at least help keep her distracted. I wasn't normally this comfortable talking to girls. I hadn't had much experience, besides Ygritte. Elena reminded me of her in a way. They were both stubborn and fighters and incredibly beautiful.

"I don't know much about you other than your name." I admitted. "Tell me about your life back home." Elena breathed out softly, looking over at me. "You said you were a Snow?" I raised me brow at her as she nodded in reply. "I'm a Snow too. I grew up in Winterfell as Lord Stark's bastard." I said and I relaxed a little in my chair.

"I would never have guessed you were a snow, Lord Commander." She whispered.

"I could say the same to you." I smiled gently.

"I don't let my name define who I am. I am more than just a bastard and so are you." Her words surprised me and somehow gave me comfort.

"I'm not the one you need to convince. It's everyone else." I rubbed my shoulder slowly and looked into her eyes.

" Was your father good to you?" She raised her brow curiously and nodded.

"Yes… He treated me like he treated the rest of my brothers and sisters."

"I wasn't as fortunate." She looked down. "My mother hid me away from the world. She was ashamed of herself and of me. She knew who my father was and she kept in touch with them through letters. Then she died and I was left with my step-father John. He hated me. I mean, he really hated me. He would say and do awful things." She sighed and I knew the feeling well. Catelyn wanted nothing to do with me, as I grew up in the Stark house amongst her other children.

"Luckily, when I was old enough, I was sent to my real father. Lord Alaric Adair. He took me in, fed me, clothed me, loved me like he had known me my whole life." a half smile appeared at the corner of her lips. "He was even going to write the king to change my surname from Snow to Adair, but he died before he even got the chance." She looked down slowly. "He was a good man…I miss him."

"You'll see him again one day…. He could still be alive." I muttered to her softly.

"I certainly hope so, Jon Snow." She breathed out gently and there was a moment of silence. I felt the need to break it.

"Elena, I know you came to me for help. If I'm going to help you, I need to know what the Wildlings want with you. Why did they attack your village just to find you?" I wondered and she looked away. "It's alright, you can trust me." I whispered. " I won't say a word to the brother's, if that's what you're worried about."

"My mother always told me I was a gifted child… I possessed abilities that no one else seemed to have. My abilities became more apparent the older I got." She paused for a moment.

"What do you mean… abilities?" I asked a little confused.

"I have a natural gift of healing and foresight…"

"If you have the ability to heal… why not heal your own wounds?" I wondered.

"I can't heal myself, I can only heal others. Nature has its balance."

"Someone in our village told the Wildlings about my gifts thinking it would spare their life, but it just caused destruction. The Wildlings were going to take me… abuse my abilities for their benefit. If they got a hold of me, it would give them the upper hand with a protected army and the upper hand in battle tactics." She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"How did you possess these gifts?" I asked.

"My mother thinks the God's gave them to me. When I was born, she said I wouldn't make a sound and I wasn't breathing. She prayed that they would give me life and lo and behold I began to breathe again. I was told to keep what I could do a secret."

"That's incredible." I said amazed.

"You have to understand, My gifts are a curse not a blessing, If I use my abilities too much or am forced to… It'll kill me."

"I promise you, I won't let it come to that. You have my word, Elena." I swore to her. The men of the night's watch were supposed to protect and fight and I would guard her with my life if it came to that. I don't believe it was coincidence that she was sent to Castle Black.

"I know, I feel like I can trust you." She nodded her head and I smiled a bit.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, hoping that taking her mind off things had helped some.

"Much better, thank you." She smiled softly. "I don't suppose I could ask for something to eat?" She looked at me curiously and I nodded.

"Of course. I'll be back." I said as I got up from the chair. Her expressions seemed to sadden a little, and I felt guilty almost for leaving. I knew Sam would be willing to watch her. He was one of the only men I could honestly trust, but still I felt like I was leaving her defenseless and I hated that feeling.

"I won't be gone long." I promised. "Just a quick trip to the kitchen and then I'll be back to bother you." I laughed somewhat and smiled as she laughed.

"You're not a bother. I'm enjoying your company, Snow." She smiled back and with that I left my room, fetching Sam to go and watch over her. It was weird to be outside again. It must've been day or two since I had freedom from my quarters. It felt good for awhile, until I received the harsh stares from the other brothers.

The others didn't believe it was a good idea to keep her there, and in all honesty they were probably right, but she was still injured enough that she couldn't even walk. Maybe if she were able, it would be a different story. Even then I still probably would have felt the need to take her in and protect her. She was certainly a valuable ally if she ever decided to help the nights watch. However, that was entirely up to her. I wouldn't force that on her.


	4. Finding Answers

Elena's POV

It had been several days now. My wounds didn't bother me as much. I could finally stand on my feet again, which felt incredible. I hated feeling helpless and weak and now that I was getting better, things were looking up. Although I knew that the quicker I healed, the more eager the night's watch would be to throw me out on my feet and that terrified me.

I had no where to go really. Part of me was curious to know what had become of my village, while the other part didn't want to go. There could have been survivors out there that were clinging on to life, perhaps I would find some of my family still alive, deep down, however, I figured there was no chance.

I knew what the Wildlings were like, what their people enjoyed doing. They usually never left survivors, which is why I was lucky I escaped with my life. Unfortunately in escaping with my own life, I lost my brother Jeremy, my first love, Damon, and my father Alaric.

Jon Snow knocked on the door, and I looked up quickly. "Come in." I said loud enough so he could hear through the wooden door.

"I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry." He admitted and rested the tray of food on my bed. I smiled a little and nodded my head.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you." I said and began to eat away at the bread slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about my home. I missed it like crazy and honestly would have given anything to go back…

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I shook my head and sighed. "I just miss my home is all." I rubbed my shoulder softly, while staring down at the furs.

"I know the feeling well. My home was overrun by the Bolton's. I haven't been back there in two years." He sat down next to me and looked over, staring into my eyes. "Part of me wishes I could go back."

"Why don't you? It is rightfully your home." I said and shook his head in reply.

"No, I gave up my to claim Winterfell when I took my vows for the watch." He said with a serious tone.

"These vows sound like a pain in the ass." I admitted and chuckled a little, to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea, Lady Elena." He laughed a little.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. Now that I'm able to move and do just about anything now… I was wondering if I could visit my home? I have some things I need to retrieve…" I looked at him with hopeful eyes, but I knew it would probably be unlikely for him to agree to this. I was still a stranger to him and the watch already hated him for agreeing to take me in.

"It's too dangerous for you to go on your own, especially since you're still freshly wounded." He shook his head as to say no.

"I wasn't planning on going alone, I was hoping you might go with me." I nervously bit my lip.

"The things you need to retrieve… are they absolutely important?" He raised his brow out of curiosity.

"Yes." I nodded softly and shook his head and got up from the chair.

"Alright, if we're going to your home, we need to leave now. The last thing I need is for the brother's to bitch at me because they see me leaving with you." He sighed heavily and grabbed his sword, sliding it into his belt. I nodded and grabbed my fur cloak, wrapping myself in it as we headed out the front door.

The cold winter breeze felt amazing. It had been days since I was let outside and I felt free being able to walk out. Jon took us to the stables and helped lift me to get me up on my horse. I grabbed ahold of the reigns, softly petting my horses snout as I waited for Snow to get on his.

He led us out to the gate, and briefly talked to the gate keeper, trying to get him to let us out. His horse continued on through the gates when they opened and I followed behind him.

There was a long silence as we rode and I felt the need to break it. "So I've been hearing rumors." I stated as my horse galloped closer to his.

"What rumors?" He asked.

"About you siding with the Wildlings. Some of the Night's Watch have been whispering about it." I sighed as I focused my eyes on a nearby tree as we past it. "Is it true?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just trying to help save innocent people. If the white walkers get to the remaining group of Wildlings, they'll over run us. We need them to fight with us. It's our only chance at survival." He said with frustration growing in his voice.

"I can't begin to imagine the pressure you must be under." I admitted and frowned a little.

"I don't think anyone can." He added as we began to approach the abandoned gates of my old home.

As we entered, it looked like a ghost town. Many of the homes had been burned to the ground, while others that remained, were torn apart. Tears filled my eyes as I gazed upon the remainder of my home. It was destroyed. Jon briefly looked over at me, and then back towards the ground. He knew this was going to be the outcome.

Even I had seen it in my dreams. I just didn't want to believe it. I got off of my horse, ignoring the sting the abrupt movement brought to my shoulder. Jon followed close behind me, his hand resting on his sword in case the quiet lands became not so quiet.

As I walked further my own home. I tried with every fiber of my being to fight back tears. Some escaped from my eyes, landing onto the cold snow as I continued to walk.

When I reached the castle doors, I opened them slowly. My father had given me important instructions and it was vital that I remember. I walked the stair case to my room, trying to ignore the face of all the dead bodies that lay on the ground. I wasn't sure how I would react if one of those bodies was the body of my father.

The door to my room had been left wide open. The Wildlings were probably left disappointed when they didn't find me in my chambers. I ran over to the chest that lay at the foot of my bed and opened it, lifting up the bottom of it like my father told me to. There was a hidden key underneath and I grabbed it, stuffing it in between my breasts and looked over at Jon as he cleared his throat rather loudly.

"What's the key for?" He asked in order to change the subject.

"I'm not quite sure." I said honestly. My father kept things very secretive. He only wanted me to know when the time was right. I walked passed him and down to the cellar. I closed my eyes and counted ten steps as I walked and opened my eyes facing the wall. There were loose stones and I pulled them out throwing them on the ground.

Jon still seemed very lost, and I didn't blame him. I reached in the hole that was now left. There was a small box inside and I took it out and stared at it for a moment. My name was carved into the side delicately. "What is it?" Jon asked curiously.

"Answers." I said as I grabbed the key from between my breasts and slid the key into the lock, turning it so it would open. There were handful of letters in the box, the seal had been broken. I looked at the hand writing and recognized it as my mother's. The ink looked a little faded, so they must've been older. As I kept digging, I found another paper that was folded and buried at the very bottom.

It was a drawing of the beautiful mysterious woman I had been seeing in my dreams over and over since I was a little girl. I drew this when I was fourteen. I thought that I had misplaced it. Jon looked over my shoulder, staring at the picture. "You look like her." He admitted.

My eyes widened as I read through the letters. I was confused and I felt like I had been lied to. "The woman in the picture, who is she?" He looked into my eyes.

"My birth mother." I swallowed hard, my hands involuntarily dropping the letters in shock. "She's alive."

"I thought you said, your mother died?" he seemed confused.

"According to this letter, my aunt raised me. She wasn't my birth mother." I continued to read through the letters, wanting to know more and stumbled upon that intrigued my interests the most.

 _My dearest Alaric,_

 _I am writing you this letter as a way to say my goodbyes. There's so much that we promised one another, before you left for your journey back home.I promised to love you always, and this child is a symbol of my love for you. Her name is Serena. She, like me, will grow into her gifts. There are many things she will need to learn and it won't be easy. Day by day she'll continue to grow more powerful and many will see her as a threat. The Gods, including myself, will be watching over her. She's is their family just as much as she is yours. It breaks my heart to part ways with her and to know I won't see you again, but I must return home. Protect our daughter, Alaric. Because one day she is going to save us all._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jo_

I put the letter in my lap and Jon took it from me, reading it to himself. "We need to burn these… all of them. No one should see them." Jon grabbed the box from me, waiting for my command.

"Do it." I said blankly.

Jon built a fire, putting the wooden box on top, and bringing a torch to it. I watched as the letters went up in flames, along with everything else. "Come on, we should go back. It's getting dark." He grabbed my hand and led me back to the horses. I looked over at Jon and leaned in quickly to kiss his lips. He hesitated at first, but then began to kiss back. He pulled away after a minute or two, and grew quiet.

"We need to get to Castle Black." He stated again, getting on his horse after helping me up on mine. I grew a little nervous wondering what he felt. If the kiss meant anything to him or if he just felt guilty because he wasn't supposed to be romantic with women.


End file.
